The loner
by Picarats
Summary: Forsaken, you say? Not if those lovely fools can help it. Spoilers for Unwound future.


"P-Professor! Professor, where are you?"

That familiar voice made him raise his head from the handcuffs trapping his wrists. It was a cold bite that bothered him at first, but after so many hours, it felt dull and almost comfortable.

Just... how long had he been staring at them, anyway? It felt like forever, back sore and eyes heavy with exhaustion.

That day simply wouldn't end.

"Ooh!" She stomped her feet on the ground. "I can't believe those two left me behind again...!"

"They didn't."

Flora jumped and turned around, confusion disappearing as soon as she recognized him— An indignant scowl appearing on her face right away, too. Clive couldn't really blame her: He had, after all, used her as some sort of life insurance, a meat shield, so to speak.

"I saw the professor and Luke walk away with that Celeste woman. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Flora huffed haughtily, yet it was awkward: That gesture simply didn't fit her usual gentle attitude. She kept trying her hardest to look disgruntled regardless, like she didn't know exactly what to say or how to act.

Again, he couldn't blame her.

"Hmph... I- I see."

She dropped her shoulders and stared at her feet for a while.

Then Clive chuckled.

"So why are you still here? Are you expecting an apology for what I did?"

"Huh?" She blinked, and started talking absent-mindedly: "Um, not really, it's just that Inspector Chelmey told me to wait for the professor, but... he didn't say where... And all the policemen are so busy, I don't really have nowhere else to be—" Pretty eyes blinked again, and Flora interrupted her rambling to look at Clive. "But you _should_ apologize, shouldn't you! All you've done, do you know how terrible it was to see London about to be destroyed! ? And all the lives you put in danger! And that horrid machine, and the way you tricked us...! You're a terrible, _terrible_ person for not apologizing—!"

"Well," He finally raised his voice. "If you would stop talking for a second, then maybe I could apologize properly."

"... Oh."

Flora looked a bit embarrassed, but in all honesty, her outburst amused him. It was like being scolded by a very noisy mother.

"I'm sorry. I...I don't think it's enough to make up for all the damage I've caused— no— _I know_ those words will never make up for what I did. Still, I... genuinely regret putting those lives in danger for my own selfish wish for revenge. And I'm sorry I made you go through that, too, Flora."

He expected her to start ranting at him again, but instead, Flora smiled kindly.

"That's alright. As long as you're really sorry." Ignoring the policemen around Clive, she sat on a bench nearby and muttered: "I'm sorry, too."

"... You... are?"

"I heard what happened to your parents."

"_Oh_." His expression darkened. "That is... That doesn't justify what I did."

"I know, but—"

"I understand. Thank you." It looked like Clive still had something to say, but his words got lost in an instant, eyes placed on a spot far behind her. "...!"

Turning around was all Flora needed to understand the reason for his sudden silence: Surrounded by overly-polite policemen and doctors was Bill Hawks, disdainful as ever yet still receiving every bit of attention a man like him could wish for.

It was only a second, in which their eyes met.

It was all also all Clive needed to make that grown man shiver like a small animal, quickly hiding behind his loyal team of dogs to run away from his hatred-filled gaze.

"That man is..."

"_Detestable_." He finished, voice rising in a menacing way— and it was so familiar that she couldn't help but wince. His breakdown at the Thames' arms was still too fresh to be called just a memory.

And she hated it, seeing him like that.

"But I'm sure he'll get what he deserves now that the truth is out...!"He interrupted her with a rumbling laughter.

"_Please_." And then a snicker. "He'll just cover it all up again, like the accident years ago. All my efforts were in vain."

"N-no!" Flora stood up, her small hands clenched into fists. "I'm sure the police will investigate him! I know that at least Inspector Chelmey doesn't like him, so he can help...!"

"He's just one policeman, Flora. One with not much power, I might add." The girl looked a bit distressed, yet recovered quickly and smiled again:

"But I'm sure the professor won't leave things like this either!"

"That's enough."

"H- Huh?" Clive tried to take one step forward, just to stop in his tracks when the guards around him got closer.

"... I said stop. That's enough. There's nothing left to do, and I do not want to involve you in this anymore— I started this alone and I will end this alone."

"What do you mean 'alone'?" Flora puffed her cheeks like a child. "Don't lie! What about Mr. Cogg and his wife, didn't they help you! ?" Clive's pressed his lips in a thin line. "You do know they're still here, right? I saw them asking around, trying to see if you were alright... Those two really care about you."

"You think I don't know _that?_ You think I don't feel the same too? I grew up with them—"

"Then you shouldn't say you're alone! That's too cruel and selfish, you know, because then you're pushing us all away just so you can pity yourself!" She then smiled with the naiveté that characterized her. "S-so please. We are your friends so we'll never leave you alone, alright?"

It was really hard finding his voice after that.

"It's _dangerous."_ She crossed her arms.

"We don't care."

"You're being unreasonable. You can get hurt— no, you_ will_ get hurt."

"The professor would never let us get hurt, silly."

"Stop talking for other people...!"

"I know the professor and Luke feel the same way! We're all worried for you!"

"You really are... "

It was as if it overwhelmed him, as if he couldn't handle the absurdity of her words.

_Why_?

"You... don't know me..."

"Well..." She paused. "Maybe I don't. But I know the professor does, and I trust him. And even so... I still consider you my friend. So you'll just be quiet and accept our help and that's that!"

"So being my 'friend' gives you the right to meddle with matters that do not concern you?"

"It gives us the right to stick by you even when you're acting _spoiled_!"

"Spo...pff..."

He couldn't hold back— He just couldn't. His situation couldn't be worse, his entire world was crumbling, falling apart, and yet—

Maybe having _friends_ wasn't so bad.

"W-What's so funny! ? Stop laughing!" Cheeks bright pink, all Flora could do was cross her arms and look away with a frown.

"I... I'm sorry..." A small smile remained. "What did I do to deserve such troublesome _friends_, I wonder?"

"They say that troublemakers tend to gather by force of nature."

Clive and Flora jumped, then turned around quickly. Layton was standing nearby, silently admiring their exchange with Luke by his side.

"P-Professor..."

"Professor! I thought you two had gone off to have an adventure without me again geez—!"

She stopped talking immediately when Luke gave her an annoyed glance, and as she quietly covered her mouth, Flora noticed the gloomy aura around the professor. And Clive noticed one more detail:

Celeste was gone.

"Clive, we didn't mean to eavesdrop, yet we couldn't find the right moment to interrupt your charming conversation." His smile was as kind as it was tired. "Flora is right: You are not alone in this, and we will see the end of it together. So please, don't say you're alone anymore." He then adjusted his hat. "A gentleman must always help a friend in need, after all."

"... You... that doesn't matter now, does it...? Shouldn't you just go and grieve? I can take care of this."

"You're wrong, my boy: This is _all_ that matters now. Grieving won't bring the dead back to life, now will it? I must take care of the living now: And I will only feel at peace once I know all your business has been taken care of and Bill Hawks pays for his crime 10 years ago."

"You don't need to—"

"I do. Clive, you're all that matters to us now. And we will not leave your side."

"Don't be ridiculous, professor. After all I did, I doubt I deserve so much from you."

"L-look!" Jumped Luke, suddenly walking to Clive and making the guards around him flinch with surprise. "You did many things and you lied to us but... I know you're a good person anyway!"

"That's right! It's all that man's fault in the end!" Joined Flora, and both nodded together as if to remark their words.

"You two, stay out of this...!"

"So you see." Layton smiled again. "We will not leave you no matter how hard things get, no matter how hard you push us away. Because you're our precious friend, Clive."

Fools. All of them.

Fools.

_Fools_.

"What... are you talking about... you old man..."

And he was laughing and crying, because they were a bunch of _ridiculous_ _buffoons _and he loved them so very much.

He hadn't realized how so very much.

The policemen around Clive shifted uncomfortably again, but they didn't dare to move as Layton embraced the younger man, Flora and Luke following him with arms just as comforting and warm. They were all so very different, and yet they were like a _family_, so great, beautiful and painful—

All he could do was silently cry in their arms, with a small smile on his lips.

Because only a family could make you feel so happy in the worst of times.

… He had never been alone, had he?


End file.
